Soy lo que me das
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Mira lo que soy: soy lo que me das. Si me das amor, yo te daré mi corazón. Si me das cariño, yo me puedo enamorar. Si me das ternura, te regalo mi ilusión. Mira lo que soy: soy lo que me das... amor. Chocolate y una pareja estupenda. Ella sabía poner nariz de cerdito... y él era el lobo feroz. Mi primer Remus/Tonks.


_¡Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero no encuentro el último capítulo de Maldito Chucho, pero bueno, a lo que iba: que ya lo escribiré._

_Ahora mismo estoy malita en mi cama, ¿y qué se me ocurre hacer a las siete de la mañana? Pues sí._

_Me he levantado con una canción (jurásica) en la cabeza, y me he dicho a mí misma: Mi Misma, ¿por qué no haces un super songfic, de esos que tanto te gustan?_

_Y me dije que sí. ¿Por qué? Nunca había escrito nada de nuestro lobito bueno con la loca de Tonnks, y la verdad, es que me gusta la pareja… así que, aquí va._

_No me matéis después de esto. =)_

OoOoO

Desde la otra punta de la mesa de los Weasley, Tonks cambiaba de nariz como quien decide cambiar de bragas. Remus la miraba entre divertido y fascinado: toda vitalidad y alegría. Era extraño lo que podía hacer una metamorfa, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ese pelo rosa chillón. Se miraron, accidentalmente. Sonrisas. Una de lobo (tratando de no ser tan feroz como esperaba) y otra de cerdito inocente.

_A veces me pregunto_

_Porqué estoy tan unida a ti y tu mirar_

_Que me ilumina…_

Sabía cuándo la miraba. Cómo. Ya era casi una adicción. Y Sirius parecía haberse dado cuenta también. Aquello no iba a llevarlos a ningún buen puerto. Suspiró.

Que soñara con ella _así_, tampoco ayudaba mucho, la verdad.

_Tus besos por mi cuerpo_

_Me encienden día a día_

_Con destello azul, que me da vida._

Ya era hora de retirarse. Él era un caballero, y como tal, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa.

-¿Te vas sola?

Con un nudo en la garganta y la piel de gallina, Tonks asintió. Expectación, deseo, alegría… ¿Cómo narices se podían sentir tantas cosas a la vez?

-¿Te importa que te acompañe?-preguntó, con esa amabilidad tan suya y cargante. Ella se encogió de hombros, con una media sonrisa.

Mientras estuviera calladita, no gritaría de emoción. Así mejor.

Fueron caminando hasta la boca de un metro, no era seguro desaparecerse justo enfrente del Cuartel. La Luna Nueva, redonda y llena, en lo alto, alumbrándolos.

No sabía por qué se habían detenido, pero no importaba.

Lupin siempre estaba pálido, pero su piel, no lo era.

Llamaba la atención su pelo, rubio entre cenizo y cobrizo, con el contraste de su piel. Morena, y ojos miel. Era tan perfecto, que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas muggle.

Empezaba a tener calor.

_Tú le das calor al sol_

_Con tu piel morena_

_Devórame y hazme el amor_

_Con la Luna Llena._

OoOoO

Abrió los ojos. A pesar de haberse sacado la licencia, todavía no se acostumbraba a aparecerse.

Se tambaleó un poco, mareada y casi sin oxígeno en el cerebro, hasta que Remus la sujetó y la tumbó en un sofá.

¿Cuándo había venido Andrómeda a hacer de las suyas en su piso, y le había cambiado la decoración? Un momento… ese no era su piso. ¡Y Remus la tumbaba en el sofá!

Al ver su cara de perplejidad, Remus se apresuró a explicarse:

-Lo siento, Tonks, no sabía dónde vivías.- ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Ah, ya…muy bonito para ser real.

-No te preocupes, está bien.-cerró los ojos, acomodándose un poco, para evitar que la cabeza le siguiera dando vueltas. Remus desapareció, misteriosamente.

_Mira lo que soy, soy lo que me das._

_Si me das amor, yo te daré mi corazón,_

_soy lo que me das._

_si me das cariño yo me puedo enamorar_

_soy lo que me das,_

_si me das ternura, te regalo mi ilusión_

_mira lo que soy:_

_soy lo que me das, amor._

Sonrió, satisfecha, plena. Le había traído chocolate, para reponerse.

-Gracias, Remus.- ahora mismo, sería chocolate. Aunque, sintiéndose como una adolescente enamoradiza… podía sentirse perfecta. Solo él y ella. Sí, era perfecto, con chocolate de por medio.

OoOoO

Salió decepcionada. La casa de los Weasley siempre había resultado entretenida, muy divertida, pero hoy no estaba él. No, y sabía que no iría, porque iría ella.

Así que se apareció directamente, en la puerta de _su_ casa. Educación ante todo, como hacía él.

Llamó tres veces con los nudillos, y a la segunda, ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Tonks no tenía su tacto para esas cosas, era tan patosa.

Remus le abrió sin preguntarle la contraseña. Ella, de todas formas, la dijo en voz alta, antes de entrar sin ser invitada.

-Lobato.-y lo dijo con toda la intención. Si era un inmaduro, pues muy bien por él, pero que no dañara a los demás. A aclarar las cosas como adultos que eran.

-Tonks, no creo que…

-que sea un buen momento, ¿verdad?-asintió, cortándolo.-Ya. Nunca parece ser un buen momento para ti, Remus.-volteó a verlo, decidida. Se odió por ello.-No me vengas con estupideces: me importa bien poco si ahora mismo tienes a alguien esperándote en la cama-mintió, sintiéndose aún más miserable. Ahora fue él quien le interrumpió.

-No estoy con nadie.-suspiró.

-El caso es que me importa también bien poco que me digas que eres más mayor que yo o que estás enfermo-afirmó, con rotundidad.-Ya poco me importa todo si no eres tú.

-Tonks…-murmuró, en un aviso. Tenía la voz ronca, y estaba despeinado. Podía llegar a dar miedo, pero ella hizo acopio de valor y le dijo todo lo que pensaba.

-¿Me ves, Remus?-le echó en cara, dolida.-No como, ni duermo. No soy persona, ¿lo entiendes? Ni contigo, ni sin ti, ¿no? Lo siento, Remus. Ya no aguanto más.-le falló la voz, en un sollozo. Estaba desesperada. Él la abrazó, y ella le golpeó el pecho, con la vista borrosa.- ¡déjame! ¡No me toques, si luego me vas a largar de tu casa!-y se separó de él como pudo.

-No te quiero así, Tonks.-negó, con dolor. Ella lo aceptó, con la mirada perdida. Ya se esperaba algo por el estilo.

-Muy bien. No te molestaré más, era eso lo que necesitaba oír.-y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir por la puerta tal y como había entrado. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Y eso que tenía sangre Black corriendo por sus venas…

Una mano le aprisionó la muñeca, y le hizo dar la vuelta, hasta quedar frente a él. La miraba extraño. Le retiró, con ternura el pelo de la cara, y un latigazo de ilusión recorrió entera a la muchacha. Tonterías.

-No así, Tonks. Quiero que comas, que duermas y que seas feliz, pero no creo poder darte todo eso aunque quisiera.-parecía abatido, muy cansado. Las ojeras se hacían más presentes por momentos.

-No te voy a volver a suplicar.-firmó con seguridad.- Ni te voy a repetir lo que tú sabes: te quiero, y no me importa que nos llevemos los años que no llevemos, ni que seas licántropo. Eres Remus Lupin, y eres el hombre con quien quiero estar.-lo miró, con seriedad, y añadió- y si tú no quieres estar conmigo, no voy a obligarte. Solo quería que lo supieras, para que no te aferrases a esa estúpida coartada tuya que te impide ver más allá de la felicidad ajena. Tú eres la causa de mi felicidad, y no me import…-y se quedó en lo hablado lo que quisiera que fuera a decirle. Remus la besó con ferocidad, una necesidad que, aparte de imponérsela la Luna Llena cercana, lo hacía también su corazón.

Tonks respondió, vaya que sí. Como una quinceañera enamoradiza, con temblores por todos lados, y un brazo del lobo por su cintura, para evitar que se cayera de la impresión.

_Tu pelo se me enreda_

_y entre mis dedos juega, ámame otra vez_

_y sin medidas._

_Solo con tu sonrisa_

_me invades, me haces trizas_

_y al oír tu voz, ya me fulminas._

Besos, más besos. Remus acabó más despeinado de lo que ya estaba. Era perfecto.

-Yo también te quiero, Nym.-Tonks sonrió para sí misma. Su nombre así, no sonaba taaan mal.

_Tú le das calor al sol,_

_con tu piel morena_

_devórame y hazme el amor_

_con la luna llena._

_Mira lo que soy, soy lo que me das._

_Si me das amor, yo te daré mi corazón,_

_soy lo que me das._

_si me das cariño yo me puedo enamorar_

_soy lo que me das,_

_si me das ternura, te regalo mi ilusión_

_mira lo que soy:_

_soy lo que me das, amor._

OoOoO

_Bueno… ¿qué tal? Piedad, por Merlín, que es mi primera vez con esta pareja. Y espero que no sea la última, porque es muy bonita. Ah, por si os apetece mirarla, la canción es de Chenoa._

_Un beso. :D_


End file.
